Repentance
by Glacies
Summary: The other countries had acknowledged that Amestris was well, a bit strange. Like the, "HEY XING! LOOK! LOOK! IT'S A BUTERFLY!" type of strange.  Drachma had realized that Amestris was an idiot, and that he was possibly in love with him.  Or not.
1. Chapter 1: Butterflies

**DISCLAIMER: FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NEITHER DOES HETALIA- AXIS POWERS.**

Amestris was a little different compared to the other nations. While a peacemaker at heart (often breaking up quarrels between other nations), the slightest thing could send him flying off the handle. His neighbors had long ago decided that there were two Amestris' living inside the same body.

The first Amestris was polite, even to those who mocked him. He was a goofball, loved to play with the younger nations, and overly affectionate/sweet. He was also easily distracted, as today's meeting with the four-hundred year old nation proved.

"Xing! Look, a butterfly!" The nation exclaimed, mismatched blue eyes following the insect in the air. He might have been old, but he was a child in a rather small body. He looked to be about thirteen to fourteen, despite that he was about as old as dirt. That was the way Ishval had stated it.

Ishval didn't like the nation a lot, but he adored the sweet Amestris in comparison to how he acted around the 'other Amestris'.

Other Amestris was cruel and violent. Nothing would stop him when he had his mind set on something, not even the threat of destruction. Ishval hated him with a passion, and for that reason, toke to looking after the sweet Amestris in attempts to stop that thing from coming out again.

Every time it had appeared, there had been a massive war of some sort, or an extermination of a race of people. No one really liked the other Amestris.

But there were tons of ways to keep him at bay. For example, swivel chairs. They would keep Amestris amused for hours. Alchemic textbooks, cats, and large and dangerous animals also helped keep the other Amestris away. Drachma had even bought the nation a large wolf that was so big it could be ridden on.

No one wanted to see the other Amestris again.

But they had.

On the Promised Day.

_-Ignis et glacies_


	2. Chapter 2: Other

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own FMA or Hetalia-Axis Powers._**

Other Amestris could be scary when he wanted to be. The first time Roy Mustang had encountered him, he had been investigating a report about human transmutation.

There had been a homunculus there, even if it was nothing compared to the Seven Deadly Sins, it was still dangerous. He had warned the solider who had shown him the way to stay away from it.

The homunculus was a twisted mass of flesh that was shaped like a wolf on it's hind legs, with the bones on the outside of it's body. Strips of skin dangled off of it, revealing rotting flesh. It obviously hadn't gotten a philosopher's stone. Yet.

Other Amestris had been standing there as well.

Before Roy could do anything, Amestris sprinted forward, and rammed his hand into the creature's chest. A squishing sound was heard, and the boy drew his hand out, gripping something red. A heart and a stone.

So that is what it had looked like when it was complete.

Tossing them behind him, Amestris clapped his hands and transmuted the metal gloves on his hands into claws, then ripped them through the homunculus' body. Blood splattered across his body, and the creature fell to the ground.

Roy snapped, and flames arced from the air and set the thing on fire.

Amestris turned towards him. "What did you did that for? I was having fun! Life's no fun without a good scare, Roy."

Roy decided that he didn't want that thing as an enemy.

_-Ignis et glacies _

**I need some help on working on Creeta's personality, and the five divisions of Amestris, who will have their own personalities.**


	3. Chapter 3: Muffins

**DISCLAIMER: I still DON'T own FMA or Hetalia-Axis Powers.**

Amestris was, at times, fairly stupid. Take this instance. Drachma watched as the military ruled nation did backflips in the snow. While wearing flip-flops and without a shirt or gloves. He was an idiot, Drachma mused, but at least he hadn't gone berserk and killed everything in a mile radius. Yet.

Amestris' massive pet wolf, Radar, sat next to the currently playful nation. Well at least Radar wasn't as stupid as his master. Maybe getting the wolf for Amestris had been one of Drachma's better ideas.

The idea that Radar was at least more mature than the nation was killed as the wolf leapt into the air and pounced on the falling snow, paws sinking into the cold flurries. So...they were _both_ idiots. Great.

Idiots who he was in charge of getting on the correct side of the border.

In a snowstorm.

Without dying from friendly or not-so-friendly fire.

"Amestris." He called. The black haired nation stopped his attempt at burying his wolf in the snow. "We're going. Now." Drachma stressed, looking around.

The boy and Radar got up and followed Drachma through yet another spot of deep snow. When Radar fell in, Amestris frowned, then grinned. "I'll get you out, Radar!"

He snapped.

Flames arced from the air, successfully melting the snow around them. And causing gunshots and screaming to ensure.

Amestris was an idiot. Drachma wasn't sure how many times he had realized that.

Pushing the nation and the wolf forward, he panicked. He was not in the mood to be shot up into little pieces because Amestris had done something immensely stupid such as drawing attention to them in a war zone.

They reached the boundary of Briggs, the snow around them peppered with bullet holes. Amestris turned to the wall and clapped his hands. A transmutation circle. The fort wall opened up.

Drachma got in a sprinting position. He could probably make it back home if he took that route...

"Drachma?"

"Kid, what do you want now?"

"Thanks for bringing me home. I owe you."

"Amestris. Never come to my house to bake muffins again."

"I'm so sorry, Drachma! My stove was broken- and- and-!"

But Drachma was gone.

-_Ignis et Glacies_

**Author's Note: I love Drachma. He's just so serious. He doesn't know how to have fun, unlike Amestris. But he DOES know how to skin a cat three hundred diffirent ways. He'd get along with Ed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HETALIA – AXIS POWERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who put this on their favorite's list or alert list. Special thanks to all the people who reviewed this story! **

"_I love you, Big Brother!"_

_childish laughter_

"_Big Brother… can you read me a story?"_

_a family_

"_I like the ones about the prince and the princess!"_

_a home_

"_Eww! I don't want to drink that, Big Brother! It's milk!"_

_slight disagreements_

"_Brother, why don't you like alchemy? It helps people!"_

_small squabbles_

"_I'll drink my milk if it makes you happy, Big Brother!"_

_eager to please_

"_Brother..? Why do you have a knife..?"_

_loving yet different_

"_Brother..?"_

_falling_

"_Big Brother, you know I love you. Right?"_

_nothingness_

"_Brother? Where are you, Brother?"_

_grasping at air_

"_Big Brother. Why are you covered in blood?"_

_nothing to catch you_

"_Why?"_

_nothing to stop you_

"_Why…?"_

_why?_

"_Tell me, Big Brother.."_

_tell him… why would you do that_

"_WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO IT? WHY!"_

_why_

"_Brother!"_

_he's gone_

"_**I'll kill you… I'll rip your organs to shreds… Kill you off, one by one… Then I'll laugh as the cities are consumed in flames and the screams of the dying sound. I'll laugh."**_

"_**Why…? Hmph. I was such a weakling back then…"**_

"_**You're dead to me 'Big Brother'. Just like the old me has died, consumed in a pit of flames."**_

"_**Watch your flesh turn to black. Watch your fates turn to black. Watch your minds and your god turn to black. Watch all that you stood for fall."**_

"S_**o much devotion. So much love. It is touching to see you resist, to see you bleed for your so-called 'God'. All for nothing, all for nothingness."**_

"_**Death beats its wings for you."**_

"_**You rule over a graveyard. Is this what you wanted?"**_

"_I hate you Brother."_

_gone_

"Amestris. Why?"

_let's be... diplomatic_

_Author's Note: In case you didn't realize, this crappy excuse for a chapter is Amestris and Ishval's relationship. Amestris usually refers to him as 'Big Brother', even though they aren't related. The lowercase sentences without punctuation was a poem I had written once._

_Stupid kid._

_The fourth sentence was inspired by Ed. And Metal, who HATES milk. She refuses to drink it. Funnily enough, she's really short._

_The last four quotes are either variations of things the Crawler says in Fable III, or the direct quotes themselves. And he's freaky. He and Dark Amestris would get along fine._

Reviewer Replies:

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Yeah, I'm going to do a chapter with Amestris meeting the Armstrong family. Something is going to end badly there. Really badly.**

_Bugzattack: Yeah, Amestris is sort of stupid. But I still love him a lot! Well, we can say he's got plenty of flaws. And gender confusion will be featured in this story with Amestris being mistaken as a girl._

**natcat5: First, thanks for reviewing! Amestris acts rather dumb because of his unique past and the fact that he has never realized once in how long- 400 years?- that his whole country is a corrupted scheme to make a philosopher's stone. He's also childish for some weird reason, and as my friend 'Metal' as I refer to her on this site, once stated, "He's ridiculously childish to try to forget all of his wars. He's like a small Armstrong, sort of. The childish behavior also masks the fact that he's got a split personality, which as you so nicely described to me, Ignis, is the stuff from nightmares. Seriously. He made me want to sh** my pants."**

**In other words, he's a little kid with a really dark past. He never had the chance to 'mature' much, since he's always in a war. And he's just stupid. He's also one of the younger countries in the region, and acts so playful around them because they are all older than him.**

**But mostly, he's just an idiot. And-random question. Do you like South Italy?**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Not?

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT OWNING THE FMA OR HETALIA – AXIS POWERS FRANCHISE.

Amestris pouted, then glared at the figure standing in front of him. "But why not?"

"Because I said so," replied the soldier who was quickly becoming annoyed at his nation, and was pretty close to punching him in the eye. Because Amestris was just plain annoying. And no, he wasn't annoying _sometimes, it was all the time._

"But why not?"

The soldier growled, massaging his temple with his hand. God Avenger, he was not paid enough for this job. He sighed and looked the country in the eye. "Because it's dangerous in there. You would probably get killed, which would cause the country to collapse."

"But Drachma would protect me~!"

Drachma looked up from his spot against the wall, yellow eyes narrowing. "I would certainly not protect you, Amestris. Lupe forbid(1)."

Amestris threw himself at the grey-haired nation. "Drachma~!"

Drachma stepped to the side to avoid a hundred-something pounds of flying nation. Glaring the whole time. But that was to be expected. It was Drachma after all. And Drachma wasn't the type of person you would see in magical land of happiness and joy and rainbows.

No, Drachma would be the type of person that was found in the darkest and deepest regions of Hell, hunting demons while laughing sadistically. Not you're usual happy person.

Drachma frowned. "Amestris. If you want to go walk in on Creeta while he's showering, then go ahead. I am not going with you. I don't want to be raped."

Amestris blinked, then turned to the soldier. "Mr. Soldier-"

"Stephen LaCroix." The man interrupted, blue-green eyes twinkling. "But you can call me Seth."

"Seth, how are babies made? And what's raped mean?" Amestris asked out of the blue.

"Um… eh… uh, how should I say this…? A little help, Drachma?" Seth asked, blushing like mad. It was very clear that he was uncomfortable talking to a four hundred year old nation about this particular subject.

Drachma grinned for the first time in ages. "He asked you, Seth. It wouldn't be fair to tell him~. And besides, you are a solider, so shouldn't you know?"

It was possibly the most amounts of words Drachma had ever said at one period in time. And he had actually shown emotion. It was amazing.

Seth blushed even harder. "Err…"

Drachma leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Seth turned even redder and started stuttering. "Y-y-yes s-sir…"

Amestris burst out laughing.

He had to go up to random soldiers from now on and ask if they were virgins. He had to, in honor of Drachma.

He should start with Armstrong. Or… Roy. Yeah. Roy.

It would be _so _funny.

* * *

><p><em>-Ignis et Glacies<em>

Lupe is a name for 'wolf' and she's Drachma's patron saint. More will be explained later.

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD. IT'S CRACK. :) I'm laughing so hard, because I first got the idea when during class and burst out laughing. I freaked out all the other people there, including Feli. I scare myself sometimes.**

**Anyway, Drachma is a pervert. Sort of like Germany, but not as extreme. The thing drachma whispered in Seth's ear was "I have a question… are you a virgin?" This was going to be about a war and stuff, but it turned into this. We also now know what he looks like. He has wolf-yellow eyes and spiky gray hair… like a wolf. God, everything about Drachma is somehow related to wolves. I didn't really notice that until I finished his design.**

**Anyway, I was watching Hetaoni, and I realized that Germany owned a whip that's description was along the lines of "It's worn from constant use," and Metal's like, "Oh, poor, poor Italy." And I'm just cracking up.**

**And thanks to all my favorites/alerts/reviewer peoples. Have I ever mentioned that I can't stand when people refuse to update without a certain amount of reviews? Luckily, I've never had to do that.**

_**REVIEW LIST**_

_PiWrite: Well, South Italy and Prussia are my favorites! But at least you have good taste in Hetalia characters. But do you like Prussia? And do you have any ideas for the next chapter?_

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Yup, Ishval and Amestris have a rocky relationship. Sort of a love/hate thing going on, but they're very protective of each other, as I have in a rough idea coming soon. Anyway, I love fast updates too, and will be trying to update on Wednesdays, Fridays, Sat/Sun, and possibly Monday. So three to four updates a week.**

_natcat5: Yes, sad chapter is supposed to be sad. That's why it' –gasp- a sad chapter. No offense intended. But Feli laughed when I told her about this chapter. Feli apparently doesn't get what 'sad' means. And I like the poem-ish (Such a fun word) format too. _

_And SOUTH ITALY IS AWESOME! Like PRUSSIA. Who I did a report on, and made it hilarious. Who's you're second favorite character? And do you know any great South Italy stories?_


	6. Chapter 6: Gateway

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia –Axis Powers, or FullMetal Alchemist.**

Aerugo looked at the wolf she was supposed to patch up, then back at the nation. Her brown eyes narrowed, and she seemed to bristle. "No."

Creta smiled at the female nation, and gave a little purr. "Why not, mi amour? The younger nations and Amestris probably won't be there, so you and Drachma would have no interruptions~."

"I said NO, you frog!"

"But we must spread the amour!" Creta declared, missing the fact that Aerugo was starting to tremble.

"Go harass East Desert!" Aerugo growled, her whole aura slowly changing into something rather…feral. Her brown eyes were slowly becoming wilder, and she was shaking.

"But he's ugly!"

"I don't care if he's ugly. J-Just leave me alone!" she hissed.

"But mi amour~!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, why not? It is obvious that you-" A fist slammed into the brown-haired nation's head, knocking him out almost instantly. Creta fell to the ground, and a small black-haired boy stood up.

"You are alright, aren't you?" He asked.

Aerugo gave a small grin. "Amestris, I'm fine. I could have taken him anyways."

Amestris chuckled darkly. "But that would take all the fun out of the game, wouldn't it? Besides, there's not much more fun then beating up a perverted freak."

Aerugo blinked. Amestris was acting really strange. Most of the time he'd be bouncing up and down before dragging Drachma out to pick flowers. Not slinking around in the hallways after dark. It just wasn't like him.

Amestris was smirking. Amestris never smirked. Amestris punched Creta, but Amestris hated violence. All of these were warning signs to Aerugo.

Too bad she never listened to warning signs. "Hey, Amestris." she started.

"Yeah?" The nation replied. He had been leaning against the wall and using a quickly transmuted knife to clean under his fingers. He stopped playing with his nails and started to toss the knife up and down. Another warning sign. Amestris never stayed still, or played with knives.

Aerugo didn't notice. "Since you know Drachma so well, what do you think I should get him for his birthday?"

Amestris frowned. "I don't-" he rubbed his head. "I don't really know what you should get him." Aerugo drooped. "But I do know one thing."

Aerugo perked up. "What."

"IT is almost TIME."

"Amestris, what are you talking about?"

"Something bad is going to happen, Aerugo. I can feel it. Somehow they've been keeping it from me, somehow, someway. They kept it from me. I'm run by a homunculus. The whole nation is a ploy. I'm just a tool. A monster, a weapon, a way to get what they want." The nation rasped. He was breathing in raggedly, his chest straining to get air. Trembles racked through his body. He slumped against the wall, eyes staring blankly at the ground, one hand on his heart. The knife had clattered to the floor.

"IT is TIME. IT has HAPPENED. IT IS and IT WILL BE. They have made a GOD, A DEITY for them, by SACRIFICING a million SOULS. The Gates of HEAVEN and the Gates of EARTH."

"AMESTRIS!"

"They opened the GATE of TRUTH. They BECAME-" Amestris stopped and coughed. Blood, he had coughed up blood, he dimly registered.

"They became GOD."

_-Ignis et Glacies_

**Author's Note: Random. This was going to be Drachma's surprise birthday party, and look at where it got me. At this…thing. Plot bunny. Whatever.**

**And we finally see Amestris' reaction to the Promised Day. He's a bundle of happiness and joy and flowers, isn't he!**

**Creta is based of France, since through my deductions, he is roughly where France would be located in, and Aerugo is a mix of South Italy and England. The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who guesses what Creta's idea for Aerugo to give Drachma as a gift. This is a version of FRANCE. It shouldn't be that hard.**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers/alerts/favorites people. And Metal, Feli, and my chibi muse who looks like Prussia for some reason. Oh, and my self-proclaimed sister who loves Envy as much as I do! We're not really sisters, but we say we are. I'll call her Berlin from now on. Berlin or Avis.**

_**Review Thingy:**_

_: Thanks for reviewing and leaving a question! And a compliment! Amestris doesn't know about Father and the homunculi and crap, but he also does know. Well, Other Maestros knows and sometimes takes over the body when the come to 'check in' on him. Other Amestris just didn't tell him. But I loved your comment, 'cause it made me think! So this chapter is dedicated to you!_


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes

_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HETALIA – AXIS POWERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, though I do own Axel Matthews and all of his crazy insane life._

_I smell smoke and fear_

_I struggle awake_

_Finally, the nightmare is over_

_And then I realize-_

_That was no dream._

"Get out! Out, out, out!" A lone figure screeched, darting into the darkness to drag out another person and shove them in a clear indication to get moving. There was no hesitation, no thought behind it. This was pure instinct.

Pure unbridled instinct belonging to a nineteen-year-old personification of Central Amestris itself. Axel was covered in soot, the fire reflected in his crazy eyes.

It had all been an accident, he wanted to believe. An accidental explosion that had set fire to the main stairwells. Yeah. An accident.

Accidents happen, right?

So was it an accident when the buildings around him suddenly blew up like firecrackers, and more tendrils of flame reached for the heavens?

The flames caught a family that had been fleeing from the first building. Axel could only watch in horror as the parents were set on fire.

This was no accident.

_Slowly, burning/A mad song singing/ and the flames reached high/ A phoenix immortal-_

No. It wasn't the time; he wanted to scream at himself, to be thinking of lyrics of a song! His people were dying!

_As the screams dance through the air/ the tempest clock strikes, a powerful message-_

Make it stop! He wanted to howl to the heavens, but couldn't, his throat blocked by the sheer pain of his people, the disbelief, and the ashes of the fire. _Ashes to ashes, and dust-to-dust, that's all the people were,_ is the thought that his brother had drilled into his brain.

_Ashes to ashes._

_Dust to dust._

_That's all the people were._

_That's all the people are._

He'd be damned if he didn't try to save at least one of them. He lunged at the family who were slowly dying, and grabbed the children, a boy and a girl. Twins.

Like East and West, or South and North. Either way, Central was alone. A L O N E. Nobody would care if he died. No one at all. After all he was just-

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, that's all the people are._

_Ashes-to-ashes, and dust-to-dust, that was all that Central was._

He was going to burn to death, like how he imagined. Ironic, he had the best alchemist who used flame on his side, in his city. He should know all about fire. Be able to face it.

And yet he was going to die from it.

Letting out a chuckle that sounded more like a dying, hacking, cough, he dragged the twins forward, trying to soothe them as the went. "We're almost there, two hundred meters."

He could see his people, despite all the smoke in the air and the fact that humans couldn't see anything.

"One-fifty meters."

He could hear the people gathered, waiting to take the children in.

"One hundred meters guys, we're almost there."

He could feel his people, the shock and despair, and loathing of the person who had done this. He could feel the doctors.

"Fifty meters."

He knew that they were there, reedy to save the children's lives. The boy had stopped fighting long ago and was strung over Axel's shoulder, while the girl was being dragged along, the fierce determination shining in her eyes as she tried to keep up.

They made it and the two children were ripped away from Central, who tried to reach them. He was held back, and they tried to force him down, to sedate him. But Axel was a wild animal, his mind and any rational though lost in his instinct, his intuition as a part of a country. He thrashed, clawed, bit, and struggled to get free, to get to his people, because go damnit, they needed him and he wasn't going to let them down, or he would die trying.

"LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME! THERE'S STILL FIFTY-THREE OF THEM TRAPPED, AND DAMNIT, I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

"Sir, you're not allowed to go back in there!"

"I AM FULLY ALLOWED TO GO BACK THERE!"

"You don't have the proper authorization, sir!"

"AUTHORIZATION! I am the bloody personification of Central itself, and you're telling me I don't have authorization?"

He lost the fight.

And as his eyelids slowly slid shut, he saw a figure on the edge of his vision, a boy with gold eyes and a suit of armor. He recognized them faintly, as he did with every citizen. Not enough to know their names, but to know that they were somehow important.

_I have kept the faith, I have finished the race, and I have done well._

Six years later, two siblings entered the army, one as a solider and the other as an alchemist. Two twins with shaggy brown hair that hung over heavy-set blue eyes, one being wise and kind and the other filled with a determination that reflected the fires that had long been forgotten.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: OMG, I finished a chapter. HBYFXTYUJ. Sorry it was so late, I started swimming, and finals have been coming up, so I'm stressed. But seriously, I love all of you in a non-stalkerish-way because you made me finish the story.**

**And yeah, thanks to my siblings and friends, and OH MY GOD I WANTED TO WRITE CENTRAL/AXEL SO BADLY 'CUASE HE HAS NO SELF-ESTEEM AND NO ONE LIKES HIM AND HE'S ALL SAD AND INSANE AND STUFF. XD.**

**So THANK YOU to all of my subscribers/reviewers/people who looked at this/alerters/whatever else you are. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME.**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**Review Thingy of AWESOMNESS:**_

_FearIsButFearItself: Thanks for calling my story cute! And which chapter nearly gave you a nosebleed? I'm guessing #4. Silly, stupid, Amestris._

_Dennis: Sorry, I'm too lazy to type you're name out. And tired. Sorry. Yup, Amestirs has a TON of emotional problems, and his 'kids' have them even worse. Axel: Pyromaniac AND has anxiety-disorders along with low self esteem and an eating disorder. Yikes. And thanks for calling my story AWESOME. And using a PRUSSIAN word._


	8. Chapter 8: AMESTRIS USER GUIDE

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FMA OR HETALIA - AXIS POWERS**_

_**A/N: I NEED A CHARACTER FOR XING! SEND ME IDEAS!**_

_**RILEY MATTHEWS: User Guide and Manual**_

_Congratulations! By purchasing your very own RILEY MATTHEWS unit, you have just unleashed a terror upon your home. This manual was created to lower the risks of any meltdowns, mental breakdowns, and exploding kitchens, and it is advised that you read this before dealing with your unit._

_**General Information:**_

Name: Riley Matthews. Will also respond to "Amestris".

Age: N/A (Looks to be about thirteen)

Manufacturing Date: 5/29/2011

Place of Manufacturing: Radar Wolf & Co.

Height: 147 cm (About 4'10)

Weight: 46 kg (About 103 lb.)

_**Your RILEY MATTHEWS comes with the following items:**_

One (1) Amestris blue military uniform

One (1) pair of arctic style camouflage pants

One (1) white cut off shirt

One (1) arctic style camouflage coat

One (1) pair of blue and black rubber flip flops

Two (2) black messenger bags

_**Programing**_**:**

Your RILEY MATTHEWS unit is equipped with a multitude of different talents, and can find many different jobs.

Babysitter: RILEY MATTHEWS is great with children, and enjoys playing with them. He can entertain children for hours with ease. Can take a maximum of eleven children at a time.

Artist: Despite his lack of concentration, the RILEY MATTHEWS unit is a wonderful artist, and can make a replica of almost anything.

Alchemist: RILEY MATTHEWS is a certified alchemist and can drop your siblings off to school and pick them up in the afternoons!

_**Removal of your RILEY MATTHEWS unit from packaging:**_

There are several ways to remove your unit from packaging, but the ones that are covered in this manual are the ones we recommend. Any injury that comes from improper awakening is not our fault, and Radar Wolf & Co. cannot be held liable.

1. The easiest way to get your RILEY MATTHEWS out of his packaging is to impersonate one of the following units: the AXEL MATTHEWS unit, the FINCH MATTHEWS unit, the QUIN MATTHEWS unit, or the DRAKE WILLIAMS unit. The unit will immediately burst out of the box and hug the first person he sees...which would be you. The unit will then fall asleep, giving you the perfect time to reprogram him!

2. Another way to remove your unit from packaging is to shake to box, which will send RILEY MATTHEWS into a terrified state, where he will curl up in the bottom of the box until you release him.

3. Buying the RADAR unit and letting it loose near the RILEY MATTHEWS unit is also an easy way to get him to respond positively to being woken up. The RADAR unit will shred the box with it's claws and fangs, so it is advised to far away from the units when you release it.

4. Our final way to wake up RILEY MATTHEWS hold the risk of having the unit switch to it's _preemptive strike_ mode. This mode holds the risk of having the OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS appear. This method is a last attempt. To wake up OTHER MATTHEW RILEY, play a war movie loud enough to be heard down the street, and fire a few gunshots. This will usually cause OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS to take over, and promptly destroy the box and anything that comes in his way. This method is the most dangerous, and Radar Wolf & Co. is not responsible for any damages.

_**Reprograming**_

Your RILEY MATTHEWS unit comes with many different modes and personalities. You can reprogram him after getting him removed from the packaging and calm again.

Here is a basic list of the RILEY MATTHEWS units personalities:

_Adorable (default)_

_Childish (default)_

_ADHD (default)_

_Insane_

_Cross-Dressing_

_Drunk_

_Older Brother_

_Intelligent (locked)_

_Preemptive Strike (locked)_

_OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS (locked)_

In his normal form, RILEY MATTHEWS should be a friendly, goofy, individual. If your unit starts randomly laughing and has a fascination with sparkly objects, do not be alarmed, as this is his normal personality.

In his _adorable, childish_, and _ADHD_ forms, RILEY MATTHEWS is easily fascinated with things that entertain children, and it is advised to pick up some toys and art supplies. The _ADHD_ mode also ensures that RILEY MATTHEWS is unable to concentrate for long periods of time and has a fascination with anything that is shiny.

The _insane_ mode can be unlocked by placing him in a room with a AVIS MATTHEWS unit for a couple hours. Since AVIS MATTHEWS is a very psychotic unit by itself, he tends to rub off on the RILEY MATTHEWS unit. While in the _insane_ mode, RILEY MATTHEWS is seen laughing like a maniac, and prowling through the hallways of your home. He may have a fascination with raw meats, and will attack anyone he views as a threat to you and his family. This mode can easily be cured by leaving him with a FINCH MATTHEWS unit, who will negate the effects caused by his younger sibling.

_Drunk_ and _cross-dressing_ can both be unlocked by placing your RILEY MATTHEWS unit in the custody of a BLAIRE LENNON unit. When your receive the RILEY MATTHEWS unit back, he will be thoroughly intoxicated and wearing a frilly pink apron/dress or whatever the BLAIRE LENNON unit could find to make him wear. This mode should go away on its own, or by being introduced to a DRAKE WILLIAMS unit.

_Older Brother_ can be achieved by placing your unit in the presence of any scared MATTHEWS unit. In this mode, RILEY MATTHEW is extremely possessive and will harm anyone who threatens his family. He will also chase away any people you are in a relationship with if he deems them unworthy of being with you.

The _intelligent_ mode is a mode that randomly appears in times of stress, where RILEY MATTHEWS will blurt out random facts like the periodic table.

_Preemptive strike and OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS are modes that were locked for a reason. When entering these modes, he will eliminate any possible enemies and his entire personality will change. CONTACT CUSTOMER SUPPORT IF HE GOES INTO ONE OF THE TWO MODES. There is a slight possibility that OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS will take to you, though it is not very large, but if he does, then you are extremely lucky. _

_**Relationships with other units**_

**QUIN MATTHEWS**: One of RILEY MATTHEWS younger 'brothers', he is very protective of him and the two will talk to each other about anything. Especially close, they are loyal to each other and share everything.

**AVIS MATTHEWS**: One of RILEY MATTHEWS younger 'brothers', the two do not get along at all, since the AVIS MATTHEWS unit likes to torment and hurt the RILEY MATTHEWS unit. KEEP SEPARATED AT ALL COSTS.

**FINCH MATTHEWS**: One of RILEY MATTHEWS younger 'brothers', he is very affectionate to him, and loves him dearly. The two get into mischief together, but they will get along in the kitchen and at almost all times. FINCH MATTHEWS, AXEL MATTHEWS, and RILEY MATTHEWS are practically inseparable.

**AXEL MATTHEWS**: One of RILEY MATTHEWS younger 'brothers', he is the one that AXEL MATTHEWS goes to when frightened, and helps him take care of himself. Constantly tries to persuade him to eat and that he isn't worthless. FINCH MATTHEWS, AXEL MATTHEWS, and RILEY MATTHEWS are practically inseparable.

**DRAKE WILLIAMS**: RILEY MATTHEWS closest friend and possible love interest. The two get along well due to their ability to balance each other out. Even though DRAKE WILLIAMS acts like he doesn't care about RILEY MATTHEWS, he will go into a rage if he is harmed.

**Cleaning**

RILEY MATTHEWS is perfectly able to clean himself, and loves bubble baths.

**Feeding**

RILEY MATTHEWS is a great cook, and an create almost any dish. Due to his ADHD, he tends to forget that he put things in the oven, so things tend to go up in flames.

**Rest**

RILEY MATTHEWS needs to sleep quite a bit, about nine to ten hours, or else he gets cranky. Waking him up during one of his naps throughout the day is not a good idea, and it may trigger a _preemptive strike_ or an _OTHER RILEY MATTHEWS _personality change.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit hasn't stopped crying since I reprogramed him, and it's getting really annoying!

A: Oh God, you forgot of buy a RADAR unit, didn't you? The two work together as a whole, and it is advised that you buy them both at the same time, as they are highly social creatures.

Q: My unit has gone completely insane and whimpers whenever I come near him!

A: You left him with a BLAIRE LENNON unit for a while, didn't you? The two units don't get along that well, as the BLAIRE LENNON unit molests anything within two feet of him.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of a RILEY MATTHEWS unit you ordered, you got two RILEY MATTHEWS units in one box, with another pair of totally different accessories. The second one is also taller and has shaggier black hair and more muscles.

Solution: Whoops, we sent you a RILEY MATTHEWS unit and our new beta project of OTHER RIELY MATTHEWS! You might want to send them back to us, as he's violent an only gets along well with one of the researchers in our company!

Problem: You got a tiny, child like version of RILEY MATTHEWS, which keeps glaring at you and hissing insults.

Solution: You got our RILEY KAITO model, a tiny RILEY MATTHEWS when he was being raised by Xing! If you want the normal unit, send it back to us!

Problem: Your RILEY MATTHEWS unit keeps letting out sharp bursts of laughter and speaking in a disturbing voice about how it is time for the people to be sacrificed to god...

Solution: Congratulations! You have unlocked the _promised day_ mode! In this mode, your unit will go completely bonkers and have an affinity for sharp objects. It should clear up in about a day, and until then, we recommend locking him in the bathroom!

**End Notes**

With plenty of love, care, affection, and the occasional insanity induced drug, you will find that your RILEY WILLIAMS is a lifelong companion for you! Enjoy!

REMEMBER. Radar Wolf & Co. are not held liable for anything that happens to anything concerning this unit.

**Authors Note: LOL! I did it! Amestris' user guide and manual! I love him so much.**

**ANYBODY WHO GIVES ME IDEAS FOR A CHAPTER WILL HAVE A WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM. CAUSE I HAVE GOT WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Thanks to my reviewers and stuff, and all my favorites and alert people, or people that just looked that this story. You all made my day.**

**BLAIRE LENNON is Creta the pervert/France and DRAKE WILLIAMS is Drachma.**

_**Author Review Corner: **_

_FearIsButFearItself: Thanks for reviewing! And I was laughing the whole time in Chapter 4 as well. Thanks for complementing my story, and it means a lot to me. Yeah, I was listing to some actually happy music while writing that chapter. Sorta weird I guess. Since I have writer's block, any ideas for another chapter?_

_Dennis: Thank YOU for reviewing! Cause it makes me feel all warm and special inside. And I like talking to you, and everybody else, cause you people are fun to talk to! And yeah, EVERYBODY loves Axel the insane idiot. He's appearing in another chapter soon, one with him and North (AVIS MATTHEWS), and they get along like oil and water. I sorta hate the two soldiers who restrained him, though I love the kids. And the kids were like, twelve or something, but I still love them. Any ideas for the next chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9: Darker Truth

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own FMA or Hetalia –Axis Powers. Riley is all mine though, along with currently unnamed character of evil and psychoticness. Ooh, and everybody, there is a question at the very bottom I need you to answer, and a pool on my profile over what character should be met by who.**_

Dark Amestris could be frightening. Instead of going by 'Riley Matthews' to people, he went by something totally else. A different name each time. A different alias.

Today he was Lucas. He prowled through the downtown areas of Central, eyes scanning those around him. Some people flinched at the sight of his military uniform, others at the sight of his pocket watch. Others were impassive, and some greeted him cheerfully.

That wasn't what he was here for, though. He had to make sure enough people knew he was here for the plan to work. A piano being lifted caught his attention. Ambling over, he bumped into one of the men lifting it. The man stumbled, and the piano crashed to the ground. The man let out a screech and turned on Darker Amestris.

"What was that for, you good for nothing-!"

Dark Amestris sighed, and then put his hands up. "Hey, I can fix it."

"Yeah, right."

He sighed and shook his head. "My name's Lucas. I work with the military, and I'm a State Alchemist. I deal with wood a lot, so this shouldn't be that hard." Leaning down, he clapped his hands and placed them on the piano. There was a flash of light, and the piano was fixed again.

The man was flabbergasted. "But-what-how?"

Dark Amestris let out a chuckle. "It wasn't a big deal, really!"

That was a huge lie. He knew that the man he was searching for was around here, and that he had drawn him into the trap. Turning, he headed off again after giving a small wave to the crowd. He could hear people muttering about him. Perfect.

He headed down the street and disappeared into an alley. Now, time would tell.

A few minutes later, a figure appeared next to him. A very familiar figure, one that reeked of, how did Dark Amestris put it, deception and blood. Riley stirred in the back of his mind, but he pushed him down. "Hello, Envy." He replied cheerfully, tossing the shape-shifter a scroll that he caught easily.

The homunculus let out a snarl. "Father's pissed at you. You weren't supposed to attract attention, runt!"

"I'm doing it for two reasons," Dark Amestris drawled. "First, I needed to contact Father. I suppose it _was_ good luck that he sent his favorite mutt to meet me. Second, I needed, no wanted, to draw the attention of one person in particular. The Ishval rat, Scar."

Envy bristled. "I would rip your throat out if it weren't for Father, shorty. And why the hell would you use your real name?"

Dark Amestris picked at his nails. "Lucas isn't my real name, palm tree head. Why would I want the name Lucas? Why would I tell my real name? In fact," he continued, ignoring Envy's growling and the urge in his eyes that said he wanted to kill the dark nation, "I wish Father had sent Lust. She's much more enjoyable to be around then you. Now leave. I don't want to see the offspring of _him_ here."

Envy morphed his arm into a blade and aimed it at Dark Amestris' head. Dark Amestris caught it with his hand. "Uh-uh. Love, if you do that, Father will retire you. He could easily find a more suitable replacement. Now leave."

A few Envy-Free moments later and the man that Dark Amestris had wanted to see was standing in the entryway of the alley. "Hello, Scar."

There was no reply, just a hand crackling with red energy coming towards his face. It was customary for the two. Scar would try to kill him, and wouldn't say anything. Dark Amestris would usually do the talking.

"So, love, how has life been treating you? Still upset over me murdering little Ishval?" Dark Amestris asked, stepping away from the hand. "Why do you even care that I killed him? It wasn't like I killed your friends… oh wait. I did."

Flipping away from Ishval's comrade, he tapped his hand against the wall, making a spear shoot out of it. Aiming it at Scar, he was given a moment of peace from the red energy –_deconstruction_- enough time to shoot up the wall to the roof of the building. From there it was just like leapfrog. Roof hopping, nothing very hard.

This continued for a bit, until through the handheld radio he had, he heard a voice. "Scar has been sighted in sector-" He turned the radio off and smiled. The soldiers had another chance for blood.

After loosing Scar (Wasn't very hard, either.) he headed to a place he knew so very well. A nice-looking apartment with massive windows.

Entering the apartment, he smiled at the sight before him. A girl, about thirteen, with gray/white hair and piercing yellow eyes. Wolf Eyes. She was sprawled out on the couch, sketching something. "I'm back," he announced, the familiar feeling of regret and something else, of something similar to love coursing through him.

She looked up. "Hey, big brother. How was today? Antagonize Scar some more?"

He shook his head and went in the direction of his room. She followed him, balancing more on the balls of her feet and leaning forward slightly in an attempt to keep her balance. Something flared out behind her, a tail. She was lucky this time, and didn't fall on her face.

"What's wrong?" She tried again, panic flooding through her veins. Big brother was never like this.

"I ran into Envy today," was his reply. Oh. That explained it. He kept talking. "I thought he figured it out, he seemed so untrusting of me."

Wolf Eyes tried again. "Hey, that's normal. He doesn't like you, so of course he doesn't trust you."

"No one seems to like me. Amestris-Riley hates me. Drachma fears me, and hurts me every time I go near. It's like that with everyone."

'That's why you have me." She whispered, going up behind her 'brother'. "You saved me, and I like you. 'Cause if I didn't like you, I'd have run away already."

"Thank you, Allison."

Allison/Wolf Eyes stiffened. "Don't call me that. We agreed Allison died years ago, when Wolf Eyes was born."

"I know, when I found you on the battlefield. But you'll always be my Allison, no matter what you look like."

…_because if nation's can be personified, who's saying that they can't have comrades? Dark Amestris certainly has one, even if she is a little different. Then again, both Amestris' did always like wolves._

_**Author' Note**__: I'm SO SORRY PEOPLE~! I was really, really, busy, so here's a chapter preview for the next chapter: North grimaced. It was ashes-to-ashes and dust-to-dust. The only downside was that he now had blood on his coat, which attracted predators. And here, that was bad. But he could always lure them away with the corpse by his feet. Green eyes stared at him. Long blonde hair._

_He turned and grinned. Power was wonderful._

_Or, North and his psycho-ness tendencies. Anyway, Allison/Wolf Eyes is not a Mary-Sue. Her being a chimera has tons of issues. I could list them all. Actually, she wasn't supposed to be in here, but it hit me. If a nation could have a pet like Gilbird who never died, then if Allison was figuratively Dark Amestris' pet, she would never age. And it works since his previous pet wolf had been used on her to make the chimera. __**But in this chapter we see a lot of Other Amestris who still doesn't have a name. I'm thinking of one of these: Charlie, Anubis, Osiris, or Victor. Or if you have a suggestion, send it to me. **__But he's not completely insane as I made him seem, is he?_

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Toshiro: I have an obsession with swivel chairs as well. My friends think it's hilarious. And yes, who doesn't want a pet wolf?**

_FearIsButFearItself: Sorry bout the delay, my most dedicated reviewer, but I had REALLY BAD writers block it was like, wnvbitdhfi. And I may use you're suggestion. Any suggestions on Dark Amestris' name? And the comment on Xing made me laugh, because she is a girl. My friend suggested the name Ling and them getting into this huge fight over it. :) But the 'Other Amestris mode' thing made me laugh. Along with Drake Williams/Riley Matthews. Put them together and you get Matthew Williams. THAT IS HOW MUCH I FANGIRL CANADA! That might actually be an official pairing… or Drachma/Aerugo OR Aerugo/Creta… the equivalent of England/France. OH NOES? What is the official pairing?_

…_I'm leaning towards Drachma/Amestris. And I will be introducing an unknown country this is across the sea! AND HE IS A HERO! Oh no, it's the parallel version of America … tremble in terror!_

_**TO EVERYONE: GIVE ME A NAME FOR A COUNTRY AND IT WILL BE PAIRED WITH AN OC OF MINE… OR IT COULD GO TO AMERICA OR WHATEVER COUNRTY YOU WANT'S PARRALLEL.**_


	10. Chapter 10: DRACHMA UNIT GUIDE

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FMA OR HETALIA - AXIS POWERS**_

_**A/N: I'M SORRY~!**_

_**DRAKE WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual**_

_Congradulations! You have just unleashed an emotionaly deprived lunatic upon your home, the DRAKE WILLIAMS UNIT! This guide will hopefully help lessen the amount of times you get the police called on you, or times that the DRAKE WILLIAMS UNIT decides to destroy your house._

_We REALLY recommend reading this guide._

_**General Information:**_

Name: Drake Williams

Age: N/A (Looks to be about sixteen)

Manufacturing Date: 7/10/2011

Place of Manufacturing: Radar Wolf & Co.

Height: 167 cm (About 5'6)

Weight: 55 kg (About 121 lb.)

_**Your DRAKE WILLIAMS UNIT comes with the following items:**_

One (1) Drachma white military uniform

One (1) pair of black jeans

One (1) black pumpkin design long sleeved shirt

One (1) orange and white beanie

One (1) pair of white combat boots

Two (2) orange scarves

_**Programing**_**:**

Your DRAKE WILLIAMS UNITis equipped with a multitude of different talents, and can find many different jobs. We advise that you choose a job that has to do with design or music, or else DRAKE WILLIAMS gets bored and destructive.

Musician: Your DRAKE WILLIAMS UNIT can play almost any instrument and is a great singer. Add him in a band and he'll rake in the cash.

Interior Designer: DRAKE WILLIAMS is an expert designer and his designs will be wanted across the country! This is a job that he enjoys and will work hard at.

Spy: DRAKE WILLIAMS is very cunning and quick, and has a nasty habit of being able to hide in plain sight, or just disappear. You can use this to have him spy on your friends and enemies!

_**Removal of your DRAKE WILLIAMS unit from packaging:**_

There are several ways to remove your unit from packaging, but the ones that are covered in this manual are the ones we recommend, as DRAKE WILLIAMS is an extremely aggressive unit. Any injury that comes from improper awakening is not our fault, and Radar Wolf & Co. cannot be held liable.

1. The easiest way to get your DRAKE WILLIAMS out of the crate is to play a war movie loud enough to be heard down the street and wail, "Drachma!" in the most pathetic voice you can. It will usually convince him that you are a RILEY MATTHEWS unit and that he needs to protect you. This will give you a chance to reprogram him.

2. Another way to remove your unit from packaging is to say something in French, or say the words, "I'm the HERO!" loudly. DRAKE WILLIAMS will burst out of the box and attack any BLAIR LENNON unit or threaten any HIRO ACEDIA unit nearby.

3. Our final way to wake up DRAKE WILLIAMS is probably the most scarring~! Place a _Drunk _and _Cross-Dressing_ RILEY MATTHEWS in the same room then close the door. DRAKE WILLIAMS will be awoken and will either go into _Protective _or _Seductive_ mode. If it is the second, don't enter the room for about an hour.

_**Reprograming**_

Your DRAKE WILLIAMS unit comes with many different views and personalities. You can reprogram him after getting him removed from the packaging and calm again.

Here is a basic list of the DRAKE WILLIAMS units personalities:

_Intelligent (default)_

_Stealthy (default)_

_Sarcastic (default)_

_Insane_

_Moody_

_Drunk_

_Seductive_

_Protective_

_Useless (locked)_

_Seductive Level 2 (locked)_

_Affectionate (locked)_

_Postal (locked)_

When in a default mode, DRAKE WILLIAMS should be a slightly aloof unit, with sarcastic remarks. He will be very creepy, and it will almost be impossible to find out where he is. Due to the fact that he's loyal, he won't leave you.

You can place your DRAKE WILLIAMS unit in the _insane_ mode by leaving him in a room with a BLAIR LENNON and HIRO ACEDIA units. He will be foaming at the mouth when you come back to get him, and will growl. Give him some pasta and he'll be all better. _Moody_ just comes and goes.

_Drunk_ can be unlocked by giving DRAKE WILLIAMS some vodka. He'll be acting irrationally and will not think. Very useful for sedating him or putting him in a compromising situation. _Protective_ is caused by placing DRAKE WILLIAMS with a scared RILEY MATTHEWS unit, but it can lead to _Seductive _if RILEY MATTHEWS is drunk.

_Seductive_ can be unlocked by putting a DRAKE WILLIAMS with a RILEY MATTHEWS for any amount of time if one is not in the default mode. They ARE each other's love interests, what did you expect?

The _Useless_ mode is a mode that can only be unlocked by our head researcher, who happens to have a DRAKE WILLIAMS unit. You can contact her through our website.

_Affectionate_ will become unlocked when you place a DRAKE WILLIAMS and a RILEY MATTHEWS unit out on a date. They have a rather different type of courtship.

_Postal _is only unlocked when DRAKE WILLIAMS is exposed to two days worth of war movies. He will attack anyone in sight. We haven't found a way to this problem, so we advise drugging him and sending him back to us.

_Seductive Level Two was locked for various reasons. __DRAKE WILLIAMS doesn't think right and jumps anyone and any RILEY MATTHEWS unit he can find. You may get sued for complaints about missing RILEY MATTHEWS units._

_**Relationships with other units**_

**RILEY MATTHEWS:** DRAKE WILLIAMS one love interest, the two are inspirable. He may act like he doesn't care, but if RILEY MATTHEWS is injured, he will go crazy.

DRAKE WILLIAMS doesn't care for any other unit, and will threaten them.

**Cleaning**

DRAKE WILLIAMS is perfectly able to clean himself.

**Rest**

DRAKE WILLIAMS needs little sleep, and can function on two to three hours worth.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit hasn't stopped pacing and growling since I got him. What do I do?

A: I advise getting a RILEY MATTHEWS unit. The two work as a pair, and will improve the other's spirits.

Q: My unit has gone completely insane and whimpers whenever I come near him!

A: You left him with a BLAIRE LENNON unit for a while, didn't you? The two units don't get along that well, as the BLAIRE LENNON unit molests anything within two feet of him.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of a RILEY MATTHEWS unit you ordered, you got a smaller looking unit with dark gray hair and mismatched eye- one yellow and one blue.

Solution: Whoops, we sent you a VENTUS WILLIAMS unit! He's what a child between DRAKE WILLIAMS and RILEY MATTHEWS would look like. Ship him back to us please!

Problem: You got a tiny, child like version of DRAKE WILLIAMS, which keeps complaining how it's too hot and how he want's pasta.

Solution: You got our YOUNG DRAKE WILLIAMS unit! You can send him back or keep him. He usually tells you what he wants.

**End Notes**

DRAKE WILLIAMS might not be the easiest unit to get along with, but he's loyal and fun to be around!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY! This took SO LONG. I had about five different chapter ideas planned out! I'll use them, I promise!**

**Yeah, I support Dramme!**

**REVIEWS!**

_FearIsButFearItself: Yes, you are my most dedicated reviewer. You should be proud. :D_

_Xing's official name is Rin Kaito. I like it~ She acts a bit like Ling to be honest. I watched a bit of it, and it's good!_

_Yes, that's the official pairing. It grew on me. And Hiro, who's America, shows some interest in the S. Italy and England hybrid. Joey… I like that name. Joey Matthews._

_You apologize? That review was massive!_

**Oceanlover4evr: Yup, a late update.**


	11. Chapter 11: In that Moment of Time

**A/N: Sorry, I was on vacation~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR HETALIA – AXIS POWERS.**

* * *

><p>It was to be said that Hiro, the embodiment of a nation off the coast of Drachma was a nation-tan to be feared. It was also said that he was a bloodthirsty monster, killing all that came in his path.<p>

It didn't really describe Hiro that accurately. Sure, the United Kingdom of Seven Islands was a strong country, but they loved peace.

It happened that their civil war with Drachma was anything but peaceful.

But Hiro himself loved nothing more than to sprawl on the warm sands of the largest island and sleep the day away. When he wasn't inventing new war machines and inventions. He was in all standards, quite busy.

Unfortunately, today's agenda required meeting with the other nations in an attempt to work out treaties.

…dammit. There went the idea of spending the day with Akuma.

So Hiro dutifully got up, got dressed in his military outfit, plain khaki with navy decorations, and met with the others in Amestris for the day, Akuma on his shoulder.

Needless to say, the blonde-haired teenager and the fox looked very out of place in the very unusual uniform that only a few soldiers had seen before.

And nobody would give him directions.

That's basically what situation Hiro was currently in. Wandering around the Amestris Central HQ and trying to find the meeting room, Akuma barking in his ear every once in a while, and flashing the badge that said "Foreign Affairs" whenever someone attempted to escort him out of the building. No one would talk to him either.

"Akuma, buddy. Can you smell any of the nation-" Hiro stopped when he realized Akuma was gone and that he could see the white tipped tail disappear from around the corner. He betrayed him.

"Akuma, get back here!" He called, darting after the kitsune. All he got was a series of short barks because of it. Skidding around the corner, he made a lunge for Akuma, and managed to grasp the fox in his arms. Cuddling the fox to his chest, he frowned.

"You can't run off little buddy, someone might find ya and we'd get in trouble again." Hiro said, standing up. Akuma let out a soft, 'chuu' and cuddled closer to the nation.

"Seven Islands? You're late!" The voice came from behind and Hiro spun around, blue eyes narrowing.

Amestris stood at the other end of the hallway, bouncing slightly from happiness. Radar stood by his side, looking positively mollified by Amestris' actions. His black hair was sticking up in every direction, and he was actually wearing the military uniform, looking very odd.

Grabbing Hiro's arm, the smaller military nation led him through a maze of hallways until the meeting room came into sight.

Stepping in, Hiro was momentarily stunned. Every nation sat calmly in their chair, for a small moment in time. Everyone was calm. Drachma was reading a book, Ishbal was looking over a file, Creeta was staring at Aerugo who was slowly sliding away from him, and Xing was doing paperwork.

Then everything went to hell about five seconds after they arrived in the room. Amestris launched himself at Drachma, screeching his name. Aerugo decked Creeta in the face when he reached out to touch her, Xing and Ishbal kept doing their work, and East Desert set the table on fire.

Then it just got worse, and worse, and the nations got more violent. Aerugo was viciously going after Creeta, who was trying to protect himself. Drachma was trying to calm a sobbing Amestris; Xing had gotten involved in a brawl with East Desert. Ishbal and Hiro just stayed where they were, not trying to get into the brawl.

It was at that time that Hiro realized that the door to the room was wide open and there was a small crowd watching the fight.

Walking forward, he slowly closed the door. Not until after Ishbal had gone psycho and screeched, "DAMMIT! XING, LEAVE EAST DESERT ALONE! AMESTRIS, STOP CRYING! CREETA, STOP TRYING TO GROPE AERUGO!"

It was safe to say that the secret was basically out, and all the nations stopped what they were doing. Ishbal's red eyes were glinting, white hair spiked up. "Five minutes to speak, no interuptions, no talking, and no going over the time limit!"

The fights stopped and every nation went back to their seats.

"Who wishes to speak first?"

Slowly, Aerugo raised her hand.

"I call on my friend Aerugo!"

There was an awkward pase when some nations started to snicker, and Hiro resetd his head on the table. Akuma let out a short 'chuu!'

"Creeta is an idiot!"

Once again, hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12: The End of the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own any material used in this story.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a choice that made it happen, it was purely chance.<p>

Drachma glanced up at the **F**ading wallpaper of his best friend's/love interest's military HQ, and frowned slightly. He stared at it for a moment before **R**eturning to the files he has in his hand, his **I**nterest peaked as he read about another riot in his homeland about health care.

**D**amn it, he didn't want to deal with this type of stuff this early in the morning while waiting for the World Summit to happen.

**A**mestris was staring at the ceiling with a look of pure horror and sorrow on his face. He wasn't dressed how he usually was on days of the World Summit. Instead, he was dressed as he normally did, as Rile**Y.**

Every nation stared at him, the frown on his face. He looked so concentrated… something would go wrong. They were certain.

So as East Desert entered the room five minutes, he paused.

"What the hell is Amestris doing…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WE WE WE SO EXCITED! WE SO EXCITED! IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY~!"**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy spoof. The real chapter will be posted later today~ You needed some lols in your life.

…strangely, this could actually happen and he wouldn't be OOC.


	13. Chapter 13: The Stupidity Spreads

**Disclaimer: Don't Own FMA or Hetalia – Axis Powers.**

* * *

><p>East Desert was one of those neutral yet badass types of nations... even if his proper title was a 'nation-tan', because he wasn't a true nation. He'd sprawl out at his home and keep an eye on all of the other nations and burn people to a crisp when he either felt like it or they were just bad people.<p>

This little fact of nature happened to annoy every other nation out there, and annoyed nations usually resulted in fights. The type of fights where one person gets the crap beat out of them by another enraged nation-tan. Those fights were when the other side if East Desert's personality came in: hostile, aggressive, violent, and a pyromaniac to boot. So it was pretty common knowledge that fighting with East Deserts would get you thrashed and begging for mercy if you were a weaker country.

The only person who East Desert really got along with was Ishval, and they were constantly going at each other's throats. Those fights were more of a mutual brotherly bonding type activity, as twisted as it was.

That being said, the two were like a mature and hardy version of Amestris and Drachma except for the little fact that they weren't staring at each other for most of the World Summit and had more of a brotherly type of bond.

That being said, they both hated one nation with a passion.

Xerxes.

Which lead to the current even happening at the World Summit.

Amazingly, East Desert started the whole thing. When the gold eyed nation had gotten up to speak, the green eyed nation-tan had promptly started to think of ways he could get under the former nation's skin. Because he hated Xerxes after he warned the nation what would happen if he carved those ditches and carried out with the Court's plan. What would happen to the people in his country.

And the gold eyed nation had ignored him, saying he didn't need to worry, because Xerxes was a nation and nothing bad would happen.

So when Xerxes started to speak about irrigation and how it could be used to benefit the people, East Desert was already clenching his fists, a low growl building up in his throat. This was the same excuse that he had given his people...

East Desert hated Xerxes. It was a commonly known fact.

Xerxes pitied East Desert. Xerxes believed his nation had been better than any others, therefore he should lead the conferences.

Amestris was hugging Drachma while going on and on about unicorns and joy and happiness. So he was doing his normal thing. Nothing unusual there.

Xing was doing paperwork, occasionally glancing up to check on the others.

Drachma was frowning as he was hugged by his hyper neighbor who he was currently in a war with. Or a semblance of a war where both sides stayed in their territory and glared at the others.

Seven Islands was petting Akuma, the kitsune letting out the occasional bark and wagging his tail. The two were quiet.

Which meant nothing for East Desert to do. No mayhem to cause... Nothing.

...dammit.

So he chose the next best option, annoy the hell out of Xerxes. Frowning, he contemplated his ways that he could accomplish this goal. He could always tackle the older nation... Or scream out that he's going homunculus hunting. That usually irked Xerxes with good reason.

"IMMA GO HOMUNCULUS HUNTING~!" East Desert called out suddenly.

The result was instantaneous. Xing perked up, a grin alighting on her face. Ishval sat up, gazing intently at his trickster-in-arms, and a slight smile flickered upon Seven Islands' face for a second before it was gone.

Amestris stopped talking, his mismatched blue eyes seeming to turn almost darker as he released Drachma and a cold feral look appeared in his -no, Other Amestris'- face. Drachma looked somewhat interested but more concerned with Other Amestris showing up. Aerugo rooted around in her bag until she pulled out a knife, which paired with the homicidal look in her eyes, caused Creeta to back away.

Xerxes looked annoyed. Very annoyed. Gold eyes flashing, he glared at East Desert. "What do you think you're doing, East Desert?"

"Well. First, we're going to go homunculus hunting with you as the homunculus. Then, we're going to get food. Third, we're... I don't really know." East Desert responded somewhat happily, grabbing the knife that Aerugo tossed to him. "So... Let's play!"

Lunging at the former nation, the green eyed nation-tan laughed crazily. A few seconds, most of the nations got in on the fight and the hunting of Xerxes as he fled through the halls of Amestris' military HQ.

Well, most of the nations excluding Other Amestris, who headed for an office in the building where he knew he could get something to be used as a weapon.

Revenge was sweet… even if it was four hundred some years too late. Other Amestris would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>The Elric brothers were somewhat confused when they heard maniacal laughter as they entered Central HQ, and a blonde haired gold eyed person sprinted by them, with a few people in various military uniforms from different countries chasing him.<p>

In the front was a lean, tanned blonde with neon green eyes and a knife and a crazed look in his eyes. Grinning like an idiot, he sprinted after the other blonde.

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!"

Then the room caught on fire, courtesy of a black haired teenager that neither of the brothers had seen before, dressed in the Amestris' military uniform and wearing one of Colonel Mustang's gloves.

When the group had passed, Al spoke first. "Brother, do you think we missed something?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE LONG AWAITED REAL CHAPTER.**

**Laugh at me.**

**Loved the reactions on "Friday". Spread the stupidity! We know that East Desert and Amestris aren't trying enough.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fullmetal and Amestris Pt 1

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or Hetalia Axis Powers~

* * *

><p>Shifting in his seat, Amestris let out something akin to a low whine. "Drachma, do we have to listen to this?" He complained, looking at the fellow nation. The silver haired nation was concentrating on the speaker intently, doing his best to ignore Amestris like he had for the last hour or so.<p>

When Amestris started to badger the nation without stopping, the icy-hearted teen gave up. Waving his hand, he dismissed the black haired teen, who had bounced up and darted out of the room before anyone could even react.

Reaching the freedom of the hallways outside of the Meeting Room, the teenage boy slumped down against the wall. "I don't like meetings- they're boring. Like reports. I don't like reports." He said out loud to no one in particular, dumping his bag next to him and picking out a scrap of paper from it and a pencil.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

A noise reached Amestris' ears and he shot up to his feet, his eyes narrowed. The panic and surprise had driven out the younger Amestris and replaced it with the elder, who was not very happy about being disturbed.

He was going to MURDER whoever shocked Riley enough to send him hiding in the back of their shared mind.

So when Other Amestris stalked around the corner to find out who exactly had felt it was necessary to disturb his host, he was met with a pleasant surprise. Well, the person didn't have a weapon on them. Which was generally considered good.

Lunging at them, he tapped the transmutation circle sewed onto his metal lined coat - which had been a pain to manufacture and find a place to get it at - and transmuted a short sword and a knife that he chucked at the figure. Only to have him duck and have the knife impale itself in the wall.

...dammit.

Then Other Amestris realized that the stranger who really wasn't a stranger at all but the Fullmetal Alchemist was TALLER than him. How the hell was that even possible? Fullmetal was supposed to be a midget.

...double dammit.

"How the hell are you talker than me?" Other Amestris complained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're supposed to be the shortest person in all of Central!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' THE RUNTIEST RUNT OF SANTA'S DWARVES?" The enraged alchemist screeched at his nation, eyes going wide with rage. Other Amestris took a step back, rubbing at his ear. A second later, he realized that this was a great way to see how annoyed he could get the pipsqueak to become.

"You're not just the runt of the litter. You're also very feminine looking." The blue eyed nation stated matter of factly. Ah. This was fun.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE STUCK UP BRAT!" Edward yelled, lunging at his nation. Who easily sidestepped the attack and glanced at him with a bemused expression.

"I'm not lying. You do look like a girl." Inside, Other Amestris was chuckling. The midget hadn't realized that he was taller than his own nation yet. Ah, the wonders of being quick to anger.

And being very unobservant to his surroundings when it dealt with height jokes. And gender jokes.

Edward let out an enraged growl, attempting to hit the nation, who easily batted the State Alchemist away from him. Other Amestris narrowed his eyes.

"For a State Alchemist, you're not very good at fighting." Other Amestris said in a deadpan voice, staring at the alchemist who was supposed to be the 'Hero of the People' and one of the best in the military. If this was what was in his military, his country was effectively screwed if they got in another war.

"I'LL SHRED YOU!" The teenager snarled, transmuting his arm into a blade and aiming to gut Other Amestris. The nation merely sighed, blocking the blade with the short sword.

God, this was boring. And yet it was still strangely more interesting than listening to East Desert and Ishbal as they set some poor person on fire. It was also more interesting than having to deal with peace treaties, but _anything_ was more interesting than that.

"Ah! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Other Amestris said mockingly, acting like he really hadn't known that particular piece of information. "I've heard of you - 'The Hero of the People.' Who would have known that the 'Hero of the People', Edward Elric would strike to kill an innocent commanding officer when being complemented?" He said, backing away from the blond as a metal blade nearly made it's way into Amestris' face.

It would be a safe move to start running, Other Amestris guessed, judging how if looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ashes, as Edward's pupils had disappeared in his fury.

Fleeing down the halls with an enraged State Alchemist was decidedly fun, Other Amestris decided. Jumping on Drachma and putting on his best 'Oh-I'm-not-the-evil-Amestris-what-are-you-smoking?' face when the grey haired nation exited the meeting room was even funner.

"DRACHMA~ SAVE ME~! FULLMETAL IS TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE I ATTEMPTED TO SHAMELESSLY INSULT?FLIRT WITH HIM~!"

Well, that statement wasn't quite what Other Amestris was going to say, but either way it worked.

* * *

><p>AN: Hm. Someone told me they wanted a chapter with Al and Ed. So I'm making a list for you guys. And I'll put a quiz on my profile for what characters you want to see more of... And possible pairings.

I might publish a serious story with these guys. They're very close to me~ Should I?

The List:

Next: Armstrong and East Desert

1: Edward and Alphonse

2: Scar and Ishbal (Due to popular demand. And I'm in an Ishbal/Ishval mood.)

3: Xing. (She/He/It needs more love.)

4: Drachma and Riza (This will be... Interesting.)


	15. Chapter 15: NatioFever

_a/n: I'm done neglecting you guys. Sorry. :) anyway. i'm breaking a promise – this idea was begging to be written. East Desert and Xerxes brotherly relationship._

_INFO TIP: Xerxes is still alive because his culture is alive and the ruins of his civilization are still alive, and in a way, all of the souls of his people are still there… just heavily condensed into two forms._

_Trivia: Where were Xerxes' and irrigation mentioned in the series? (Brotherhood only)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Hetalia - Axis Powers._

* * *

><p>In a way, it was almost like those old black and white nature films where the wolf comes out of nowhere and ever so slowly takes down the deer, while in the background there's an old narrator speaking calmly with an accent saying something like, "<strong>In the wild, only the strongest survive. The weak will be weeded out quickly and efficiently<strong>."

Except it was probably a hundred times more annoying and considerably less bloody. Though the last fact could happen to change of Xerxes didn't manage to shut up in the near future.

"East, where's my medicine! I'm _dying_!" Xerxes needy plea was loud, and East Desert bristled. If Xerxes was a pain on a normal day, when he was sick he was an absolute nightmare. East Desert had now partially figured out where Amestris' needy and high demand personality came from. Xerxes had basically raised the powerhouse. Of course.

The cry came again. "Eaaast!"

East Desert twitched. "Dammit, would it kill you to shut up and wait?"

"YES!"

East Desert hated the summer months. Xerxes didn't get sick in the winter. No. He had to get sick in the summer every single year because he was stupid enough to venture into East Desert's land which was a bacteria breeding ground with all the animals that had been killed by the heat.

In fact, the sickness had now been given, as East Desert put it, 'a god-damned name that doesn't need to exist if you stay off my damned land!'

Natio-Fever.

The current bane of his existence.

East Desert was snapped out of his trance by a screech from upstairs. A screech that was distinctly NOT Xerxes. "East Desert! Get him _away_ from me!"

"I'm only trying to keep warm, Aerugo~!"

"You _LIAR! EAST DESERT_!"

The blonde haired nation resisted the urge to knock himself out on a wall.

The thing was, if one country caught the fever, it spread like wildfire. It was _apparently_ contagious. Thank whatever God existed that Drachma had holed up Amestris in his house.

"_Tip of the day: If a human isn't moving, it's probably dead. On the other hand, if a sick national figure isn't moving-"_

"It's probably because his kid brother strangled him." East Desert muttered angrily, stepping into the kitchen to grab another hot water bottle. Leaning against the counter, he sighed. The last two days had been exhausting.

It had started to go downhill when Xerxes had gotten sick. Then it all crashed and burned and went to hell in a handbasket. The only temporary relief (Hell, it wasn't even relief) he had gotten was when Ishbal had showed up, waltzed upstairs, and proceeded to laugh at Xerxes for a good ten minutes before leaving.

Stupid white-haired bastard who was apparently resistant to this stupid illness.

Stupid world.

Stupid nations.

Stupid door that was opening and stupid person who was walking into the house -

"East Desert! I've come to warn you about a catastrophe that will happen in the near future – ACK! What _is_ this? I feel like I'm dying!"

East Desert swore before picking Xing up and dragging her away. "It's called natio-fever."

"East Desert, I can't sleep!"

Three minutes later, the problem was resolved as Aerugo found she could sleep very well when hit hard enough with a shovel.

Across the nation, Amestris sat happily, eating a muffin. Drachma just sighed.

"Can we go visit East Desert?" The black-haired nation asked.

"No."


End file.
